Another
by Different Realities
Summary: Sam has a new boyfriend and Danny is mad. See what happens when Danny get back at Sam's boyfriend for taking the one Dannyloves away and will Tucker hook up with Sam's Boyfriend's little sister?
1. meeting them

Well I am trying to write more stories...I don't think you people liked my first DP story so heres this one...oh and italics are thoughts and memories.

Disclaimer: Life blows; enjoy the breeze. PS: I don't own danny phantom.

When I get at least 5 reviews I will post the sencond chapter.

R&R

Please

And

Thankyou

Another

_I tossed and turn all last night. It sucked, I don't think I got one bit of sleep.  
_

"DANNY! Your spilling you milk all over the kitchen table! Pay attention!" Jazz ran to go get a towel.

"F(censored)" Danny whispered to himself. _How could Sam Do this to me? Oh yeah, she doesn't know I like her._ Danny smacked his forehead. Jazz came running into the kitchen with a towel. She looked at Danny who had his hand on his forehead, which looked kinda red in some spots that weren't hidden by his hand.

Danny when into the corridors of his own mind. Wandering aimlessly through countless memories, happy, sad, then that one...

_"Hey Sam! Do you remember me? We have 2nd, 3rd and 5th together, oh I'll not interrupting any thing am I?" The mysterious teen of the age 15, with spiked up hair black with frosty white tips, except for the few locks that kinda hung over his face which were white with black tips. He was Dress in white baggy jeans and a white shirt with a black logo that kinda looked like an atom with some star in the middle with the name Asra under it. _

_"Who are you?" Tucker put his hand on his hip and tilted his head in a girly fashion. _

_"I don't tell my real name until I can trust you. But call me Casmoz. It was Asra's idea, so don't ask." Casmoz explained while looking at Tucker funny. _

_"Oh Hi Casmoz! This is Tucker," Sam looked at Tucker, "Tucker, can you stop doing that it makes you look gay." Sam put her hand out towards Danny, "and this is Danny. Their both my friends." _

_"Oh hello then." Casmoz stuck out his hand to greet them. Tucker grabbed his hand quickly, causing Casmoz to laugh. _

_Sam looked down and blushed, "Casmoz...ummm would you like to walk with us I would...I..I mean we would love to get to know you." _

_Dash smack Casmoz shoulder in a friendly way, "Hey Casmoz! We're going to a party at Kwan's house, are you coming?" Dash ran up to his new friend, Casmoz. _

_"Naw thanks man," Casmoz looked at Sam and smiled, "I want to at least get to know everyone before I get labeled, and I have to go check up on Asra." Sam blushed even more, which Danny could see that she like him. Even more now since Casmoz turn down his jock buddies to get to know her. Danny balled his hands up into a fist, and his eyes growled an eerie lime green. _

_"Whatever man, Hey I can't wait to meet your sister." Dash ran off to join his buddies. Casmoz turned around to talk with Sam. _

_"Dude you ok?" Tucker whisper to Danny, who was still glowing greenly. _

_"Fine." --- _

"Danny? Danny? Are you listening to me? Danny!"

Danny shook his head, "What? Huh? Oh sorry Jazz, what did you say?"

"I said clean up your mess and hurry up. We need to go to school." Jazz handed Danny the towel. Danny took it and started to clean up his mess with anger. _Stupid Casmoz...and what kind of name is that? And who __is Asra? _"And what is up with his hair?" Danny had his eyes closed and his hands made into fists, leveled with his head, and the soaked towel in one hand. This caused him to sling milk everywhere.

"DANNY! Ooo...you made an even bigger mess! And your hair is fine!" Jazz took the towel from Danny forcefully. Danny just blinked and his face turned a bright pink of embarrassment. "Danny just go get ready for school."

Danny ran up stairs to his room. It was times like this that made him afraid of his sister. Danny locked his door and went over to his dresser. He looked through dresser for the best outfit. He picked out his jeans and looked in his closet for a shirt. _I own a lot of white..._Danny thought to himself. He pulled out a white shirt that had a red collar, a red oval in the middle of the chest, and it was red around the very bottom of the sleeves. _Hmmm. I wonder if I wore this yesterday._ _Naw..._ Danny thought it over and pulled the shirt over his head.

Danny looked over at his clock, "Oh no. I got to get going!" He grabbed his books and ran down the stairs. Danny kicked the back of his foot causing him to trip and fall. Books where flung every where.

"DANNY! Are you ok?" Jazz came to aid her little brother. She picked him up and straightens his hair.

Danny bent over to pick up his books, "I'm ok Jazz, thanks." Danny grabbed his house key from one of his text books and stuck it in his pocket. "I'm going to school now Jazz, I'll meet you there." And with that Danny turned around to face the door. He step forward and turn the door knob to exit. He took a few steps down the side walk and stopped. Danny looked up and felt the wind brush through his hair, he felt the gentle breeze wisp passed his ears, and over his face. He felt a hand being place on his shoulder, followed by a firm grip and a whisper.

Tucker leaned close to Danny's ear so that he was the only one who heard him, "Sam brought a _friend_ along with her."

Danny opened up his eye and brought his head down some. He turned his head slightly, his eyes fixed on the blushing Sam and the joyful Casmoz. Danny's eye glowed again with an eerie lime green. Casmoz was dressed different. he was wearing more of a white tux now, with black strips, a white tie, and black cuffs. His hair was the same, and he had an earring in his ear. It was a chain with a skull at the end. He was chatting about nothing and every now and then he just admired Sam. Danny glared at Casmoz.

Sam turned her blushing face towards Danny, "Oh hi Danny! I invited Casmoz to walk with us."

The four of the walked to school chatting about nothing, and getting to know Casmoz. Turns out he's new and this was his second day at Casper High. He was loved by the jocks for his awesome football skills and loved by all the girls for his caring personality. Danny despised him.

Danny crossed his arms and smirked, "What up with his hair?"

Sam glared at Danny pissed, "His HAIR's like that because he cares for his sister, Danny!"

Tucker lend up passed Danny so he could look at Sam while he ask, "Who's his sister?"

"Who cares? We need to get to class Seeing how we're at School now." Danny stormed off into the front doors of Casper High. Tucker quickly follow, waving bye. Casmoz grabbed Sam's arm, "Friday night, at eight, the movies, can I come and pick you up?"

------------

Danny was getting into his locker and conversing with tucker. Danny looked down the hall and watched Sam approach them. Danny glared at her with eerie lime green eyes. _How could she? It was a painful endures...he'll pay, and I'll make him..._ Danny thought among himself. Sam lends up against the lockers and sighed. Danny slammed his locker close to wake her out of her day dream.

"Huh?" Sam looked at Danny and saw his pissed off look, along with his glowing green eyes of I-want-to-kill-him, "What your deal, Danny?"

Danny threw his arms in the air, "My deal? MY DEAL? My deal is that I don't have picture of him to throw darts at, That's MY DEAL!" Danny yelled at her.

Tucker crossed his arms, "I can fix that for you, Danny."

"Can it Tucker!" Sam shouted at him, and turned around to leave to her 1st period class.

"Oh I can stand it!" Danny ball up his fist and shouted.

"NO yelling in the halls, Mr. Fenton or that will be a detention."

Danny looked at Mr. Lancer, "yes sir."

---------------

Danny was getting the cold shoulder from Sam. She didn't speak to him until lunch. And the classes were in different order.

"I have invited Casmoz to come sit with us for lunch. But he doesn't like to eat inside, so he's outside with a crowd of girls." Sam put her hand on her cheek. "And he eats meat."

"Good..." Danny whispered to Tucker.

"Hey I like him. He not all that bad, but then again I'm not the one in love with Sam now am--ouch!" Tucker yelped after receiving a kick from Danny under the table, "What was that for?"

"I Don't want her to know!" Danny said coldly.

Tucker looked down at his hands, "Hey I just noticed something!"

"What?" Danny and Sam said together and looked at Tucker.

"Our classes weren't in the right order today...I wonder why?"

"Because it's a half-a-day, Tucker." An voice called from behind them. Casmoz sat down by Tucker, and away from Danny's glare. He continued, "Which for me is a good thing. When I came home yesterday I found that Asra had purchased 52 boxes of dominos and cover everything in the house with them. And she had passed out with a temp. of 103." Casmoz sighed.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Sam took his hand with worry.

"I want to help too. And I want to meet this sister of yours." Tucker smiled.

"Well hmmm. Company would be nice. And might need help with Asra..." Casmoz looked at Tucker and smiled.

"I want to tag along..."

Sam, Tucker, and Casmoz turned their head toward Danny, who smiled. The last bell rang. Lancer dismissed them and announced that it was time to go for the remaining students who didn't want to go yet. Danny and his friends, along with Casmoz, got up and left.

-----------------------

They came to a door with a black mail box at the side and the number 5991, which went down wards.

"Ummm. Before we go in, I should tell you, my sister, is well, a bit odd. So my house may be defected in some way." Casmoz sighed and put his key in the key hole. The door clicked indicating it was unlocked. He opened up the front door and enters, followed by Sam and her friends. A stick had fallen gracefully down from the top of the door without any sound, and no one seemed to notice. The house was filled with dominos and contraptions. Tucker pushed the door shut but found out he couldn't. The stick was in the way. When Tucker closed it the stick had straighten out brushing up against a domino. Then the chain started. The chain clicked with noise running through out the house.

Asra pick her head up from her knees, _He's home...heehehee...and now the fun begins... _

When the dominos reached the end four of the remaining dominos fell upon sanative weights all at the same time triggering a net above them. The net fell upon Casmoz, Sam, and her friends, and balloons fell from the ceiling.

"Ummm...dude," Tucker bent over to pick up a balloon, "All these balloon say: Welcome home."

"Yeah, and she knows I'm back..." Casmoz uncovered himself and the rest of them. Sam, Danny, and Tucker looked around to see the inside of the house. In front of them was stairs, a wide opening behind the stairs which looked like the living room, to the right a few feet behind the first step was a door way and it looked like the kitchen, right across from it was another door way but it didn't look like any thing important, and there was hallways a about two yards behind the doorways on each side. Up stairs was a banister all the way from the sides of the stairs to the walls. To the left and right up stairs was a hallway. In front of the top of the stairs was a door.

The door at the top of the stairs slowly opened and a girl walked out and stood at the top of the stairs. Asra's crimson eyes looked around and studied each person. Her hair was a little pass shoulder's length and her bangs were shoulder's length. Her bangs were white with black tips and the rest was black with white tips, colored like Casmoz, but better, because hers was naturally colored. She had pale skin and yet she was still beautiful. She was in a thick, silky, white, night gown.

"Hello Casmoz and friends, welcome to my domain of orderly chaos..." Asra spread her arms to show the house. Then she squatted down and put her hands on her knees and her head on her hands. Then she chuckled very so softly.

-------------------------------------------

When I get at least 5 reviews I'll send the next chapter.

The next chapter will tell more about the connection between Sam and Casmoz, Tucker, Danny, and Asra. Also what Danny tries to do to Casmoz when Casmoz get alittle to close to Sam. And what Asra does to start her own fun.

Pease Read aNd Review.

Disclaimer: Don't name your twin kids Goth and Prep, because the one named Goth is or will be a Prep and the one named Prep will become your only child. P.S. I Don't own Danny Phantom.

---Different Realities

...My reality is your Nightmare...


	2. It burns!

Disclaimer: "you get of whale of a wash" "g-give, g-ive me the phone mon, and the price is...is...very very low..." -Ernie and Bernie 'Shark Tale' ...P.S. I dont' own Danny phantom

Thank you for your reviews, you guys are sooooooo nice!

oh yeah by the by thank you for you coments on spell checking. well first off I can't on my comp. and 2nd well sometimes I do It on propose b/c I'm too lazy...sad I know...And the cersored thing That justs funny to me...I will remove them in chapter three. oh and in chapter one I keep putting kichen down for kitchen...sorry...I might have missed a few in this chapter...

Oh and my Author's notes. Ignore them until you read the sentence.

7 more reviews for chapter three.

----------------------------------

"Asra this is Sa-" Casmoz put his hand on Sam's shoulder but was cut off by Asra.

"Samantha Manson. That Goth girl you like so much, oh and by the by, I love that shocked look on your face it really brings out your eyes. The one with that ever so stylish hat is Tucker Foley. Known for being Techno-Geek. And _Mr. Baby Blue Eyes _over there is Danny Fenton known for being...Ah, yes, sometimes what is a mystery, should remain a mystery, I agree, but he's also known for having odd ball parents..." Asra smiled and stood up. And walked to _her_ left, and placed her hand on the banister. Looking at what seemed to be the ground.

"How did you know that? I haven't said any thing about them nor-" Casmoz was cut off by Asra again.

"Nor have you shown any pictures," Asra tilted her head toward the ceiling, Asra smiled then turned her head slightly so she could see her step-brother (still looking toward the ceiling), "and I'll never tell..." Asra looked down at Danny. Then she pulled off her night gown, luckily she had a white PJ shirt and pants on under-neath. Asra lifted her leg over the banister.

"AHHH! _WHAT_ ARE YOU DOING?" Casmoz ran under Asra. Asra slid down and almost sat down (A/N: but she can't b/c her butt is over the edge). Then she let go, falling back, letting her legs (A/N: which were wrapped around a pole connected the banister to the ground floor) grasp the pole. While she let go of the pole with her hands. Sam gasped. Tucker grabbed Danny shoulder, who was about to go ghost, he had his glowing green eyes in full effect.

Asra dropped, smiled at Danny, and pointed to him, "You really should glow here. It's daylight out side, no need for a night light." Asra giggled. Danny step back his foot to align it with his other one. His eyes widen with shock. Asra stopped giggling to tell Danny, "I love that shocked look on your face it really brings out your baby blue eyes..." Asra laughed yet again.

"Asra please get down from there." Casmoz tried his best to reason with Asra. Asra let go of the pole completely. Danny bolted toward Asra. His arms were right beside Casmoz's when Asra fell safely into their arms.

Danny blushed. Casmoz and Danny lowered her feet down slowly. _Wow she weights almost nothing_. Danny thought to himself. Asra's feet touched the ground, she turned around and spoke, "next time when I fall like that don't catch me...I'm fourteen you know. I don't need to be caught all the time..." Asra looked into Danny's eyes for a few seconds. Then broke the silence, "The phone is in the living room, you need to call your sister, Jazz, and let her know where you are or she'll yell at you again like this morning..." Asra turned and walked to the kitchen. "I wonder who Jazz is." She mumbled to herself, but loud enough for Tucker to hear, for he also_ tried _to catch her.

"Danny I didn't know you had a sister...or was that random nonsense she said?" Casmoz looked at Danny.

Danny watched Asra disappear, "Umm, yeah I do have a sister, and I do need to call her..."

"Well I guess you know where the phone is. Ummm, could you guys wait in the living room; I have to get Asra back upstairs."

Danny and his friends followed Casmoz into the living room which was behind the stairs. The living room was very plain. The carpet was a cream color, and the walls, along with the furniture, were white. There was a couch up against the wall that was on the Sam side as the kitchen, there was a love seat by the wall of the opening, also on the side with the kitchen. An arm chair was on the other side but up against the opening. An old looking plasma screen TV was screwed to the wall in the corner. All the way in the back of the room was a door with three windows. When Danny was sure Casmoz was in the other room he turned to his friends;

"I know I haven't said any thing to Asra about Jazz. And I was thinking that I need to use the phone..." Danny told Tucker and Sam in concern.

"Yeah dude I know, but hey, she is good looking _and_ She said my hat was stylish..."

"She said that He liked me...but I already knew that..."

"Hey Danny, you know she didn't flip out when your eyes glowed. She acted like it was a normal kind of thing." Tucker said while placing his hand on Danny's Shoulder.

"Yeah, I know, and I'm going to go and spy a bit," Danny picked up the phone, "after I call Jazz."

Casmoz walked into the living room, "I can't reason with her." He looked at Sam, "I'm sorry Sam. I wasn't expecting this."

"Yeah I know Jazz, bye. Ugh, I love you too Jazz, bye." Danny hung up the phone, "Hey Casmoz, where's your bathroom? I don't feel so good..."

"The hallway closest to the kitchen...at the end..." Casmoz never looked away from Sam's purple eyes. Danny walked out of the living room and down the hallway. There weren't any pictures but there was an adoption form in a frame. Danny entered the bathroom. It was plain, not even worth describing...

"I'm going gho-ooh a quarter..." Danny bent over to pick up the shiny coin and stuck it in his pocket. Danny finally did go ghost. Danny walked right through the wall into the kitchen where Asra was sitting on the counter, eating a sandwich, and was...Dancing? Danny tilted his head in bewilderment. Asra jumped off the counter and walked over to Danny and looked at him straight in the face (Yes Danny is still invisible and was in the first place.). Asra turned her head to face that other person in the kitchen.

The kitchen was plain also. But you really can't blame them. They haven't been living in the house for long. It was a big kitchen. The fridge, stove, microwave, and the sink were all white. There was a brown oval table across form the sink push up by the wall. The side of the kitchen that was the closest to the outside was covered in counter and cabinets. At the very end, away from the entrance of the kitchen, was the fridge. The odd thing about it was that the floor was made up of tile.

"Well hello Foley...Can I get you anything?" Asra walked over to Tucker and looked him straight into his eyes, "I know your deepest desire." Asra walked over to her can of Dr. Pop and took a drink.

"Oh yeah? And what is that?" Tucker put his hand on his hip and tilted his head in a girly fashion.

"Well first, to break that habit of putting your hand on your hip like that, _and_ Sam's right it does make you look gay, second this." Asra walked over to Tucker and place her hand just below his ear and she tilted her head sideways. Tucker went weak in his knees when Asra's lips touched his. Asra pulled her head back, closed her eyes, and smiled, "And I wanted to do that." Asra picked out a glass from the cabinet beside her. She filled it up with water and walked out of the kitchen and stopped dead in her tracks looking into the living room.

Danny watched her pull out to tablets in a packet from her pocket, and then she spoke very softly, "Casmoz wanted me to take these." She turn the packet over to read the back, "Mix tablets with one cup of water and drink...blah, blah, blah...keep the water mixed with the tablets away from eyes, may cause intense burning, if some gets into eyes rinse with water call the poison control people...hmm I wonder why?"

Asra pulled the packet open and mixed it into the water. Danny watched things get heated in the living room. Asra put the cup on the ground, "I don't want this. M_aybe it will make its way into the living room?_" Asra walked into the kitchen and stuck her head out just enough to see.

Danny picked up the cup and made it invisible too. He floated over to the couch waiting for the right moment...and it came. Sam pushed Casmoz back and started to unzip his pants. Casmoz leaned back in to kiss her and he put his hands on her stomach, almost on her sides. Casmoz leaned back and smiled. Danny splashed the watered medicine in his face. _Say away from the girl I lov_Danny keep screaming in his head.

"Ahh, my eyes they burn!" Casmoz put his hands over his face. Danny flew back into the bathroom. Asra and Tucker both came running from the kitchen. Danny soon came from the bathroom still buttoning his pants. Tucker was flipping out and Sam tried to get Casmoz to the bathroom.

"Way to go Danny!" Asra praised.

"I didn't do that...I was in the bathroom."

"I didn't say it was your fault, Danny. I just said I was going to blame you." Asra faced Danny and smiled.

"Ok then." Danny smiled back.

"Ok." Asra headed back into the kitchen. "Can I get you any thing?"

"Yeah I'm kinda hungry" Danny walked away from the bathroom hall, and they enter the kitchen.

"You can eat dinner here." Asra smiled and pulled out steak from the freezer.

"I was hoping you'd say that. When I called Jazz, she told me to eat out and that we were have Fenton Tofu and Fenton Leftover Suprie. That's why I went ugh."

"What is Fenton Leftover Suprie?" Asra turned around to face him while the steak was defrosting in the microwave.

"I have no idea..." Danny leaned his head back and busted out with laughter.

Asra chuckled to herself and turned around to choose a ground food, "What kind of plant grown food do you like?"

Danny blinked at her, _could she mean veggies?_ Danny said, "Corn."

"Good. Frozen or caned?"

"Dried?"

"Really? I love it that way!"

"I loved it ever since I had my first cup of packaged noodles!" Danny and Asra said together. Danny blushed and Asra laughed.

"Speaking of noodles, what kind?" Asra walked over to the cabinet beside the fridge.

"Shells and cheese?"

"Easy Mac Shells and Cheese?" Asra lifted up her hand but stopped.

"Extra cheese?"

"Three cheeses!"

"No contest!" Danny put his hand out to reason and agreement. Then he laughed.

**Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep.**

Asra walked over to microwave when Tucker ran into the kitchen.

"Asra what do we do? We're running out of options! Casmoz told me to come and ask you!"

"Well the package said to flush the eyes out for 15 min. and to call poison control. But I don't know why you'd want to call the poison control?" Asra put her finger on the side of her chin. Danny laughed.

"How would you know that?" Tucker put his hand on his hips and leaded forward.

"Well duh! It was my medicine! He reacted the same way when he first tried to give it to me."

Tucker looked at Asra suspiciously, "hey don't you look at me buddy! I was in here with you remembering. And you got that kiss to prove it!" Tucker then looked at Danny, "You can't blame him either! He was either standing up with his pants down or sitting on craper, so there!" Asra walked over to the phone on the wall in the kitchen, and tossed it to Tucker, who caught it and Asra dug through her pocket and got out her medicine and tossed it to him. Tucker didn't catch it. He picked it up and ran back to the bathroom, you could hear him telling Sam and Casmoz that Asra was making food.

"I thought you were going to blame me? Remember?"

"I did say that, but I didn't say I was going to tell anyone else about it." Asra shook her stirring spoon at Danny.

"So, you kissed him? Does that mean you like him?" Danny looked down at his hands

"Nope, but it was his deepest desire and I like to be nice every once in a while."

"Oh."

Asra cooked The steaks; two well done, two rare, two in the middle. Every thing was fixed, even veggie girl's dinner of something with the word turf in it and veggies. Danny had called Sam's and Tucker's parents and told them that they were staying for dinner. Lastly he caught H(censored) from Maddie because he couldn't eat Fenton Tofu and Fenton Leftover Suprie. But Jazz back him up so he got to stay. Casmoz, Sam, and Tucker eat and cleaned up the house. Danny repeatedly told Sam and Tucker that he was just along for the ride and he wasn't going to clean up Casmoz house. Asra cleaned up the kitchen, but when Sam, Casmoz, and Tucker asked her to help with the rest of the house, she just stared at them blankly.

Danny push his empty plate over to the side, "How did you know about Jazz and her yelling at me this morning?"

"Danny some things shouldn't be told, like I said before: Sometimes what is a mystery should remain a mystery."

"Ok..."

"Hey do you want to see something that I think is funny but others think it's really odd and/or creepy?"

"Sure."

"Ok! Stay right here!" Asra got up from the table and walked over to the cabinet and got another cup. She passed the stove and stopped. "**Tucker! There's still a steak and shells left if you want them**." Asra yelled and then looked at Danny who was laughing, "That wasn't it, just to let you know."

Asra continued to walk over by the sink and put her glass down. She turned around and walked back to the table and took her seat. Danny watched her take his fork and two pieces of corn that he didn't eat. He raised one eye brow and thought: _What is she doing?_ Asra place the fork's handle at the edge of the table, and the two pieces of corn at the forked part. She chopped at the fork's handle and the fork flew through the air along with the corn. The fork hit the floor, while seconds later the corn hit the rim of the glass on the counter and bounced off inward, causing them to hit each other and fall inside the cup. Danny busted out with laughter.

Asra Looked at him and smiled, "It only works with a fork and well...wow...I have a lot of time on my hands..." Saying this made Danny smile at her.

When Danny finally caught his breath he looked at Asra, "Where are your parents?"

"Business Trip."

"You know your acting kinda normal, but earlier you were like a total freak."

"Yup, I have my odd spells..."

-------------------------

(meanwhile in the living room.)

"Tucker go make sure Danny stays in the kitchen and when he comes this way, tell us." Sam looked at Tucker.

Tucker looked confused. He got up and spoke. "Why?"

"Because I want you too."

Tucker went and sat on the stairs. Sam cuddled up to Casmoz and she looked at her watch.

"8:30 pm. Want to watch a TV show before I have to go?" Sam looked up at Casmoz.

"Sure."

"Only two more day until its Friday."

"Hey Sam-" Casmoz was interrupted.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Sam jumped. Then she sighed, "Tucker must be playing with one of his gizz-mos." Sam cuddled up once more.

"DIE YOU EVIL, ALIEN, POND SCUM!"

Casmoz laughed, "Hey Sam before another interruption comes, I was wondering? Would you like to be my girlfri--" Casmoz was cut off once again

"OH WHY HELLO THERE DANNY." Tucker spoke loudly and slowly.

---------------------------

'Disclaimer': And there it was, that sexy black strip, with rectangleness of goodness, sniffs it was so beautiful with that one white word...sniffs again...CENSORED! Some times I wish I had the power to be able to censor the whole world. Like here's an Ex. I hate your eyes! CENSOR! points to the girl and laughs, "lets watch her walk into the wall again!" P.S. I don't own Danny Phantom or they would be censored too!

Next chapter will be about Sam and Casmoz and a _unexpected_ guest...

Random nothings...here kitty, kitty, kitty...well I don't know maybe not...

R&R

Please

And

Thank

You

---Different Realities

...My Reality is your worst nitemare...


	3. Here kitty, kitty, kitty

Disclaimer: Thank you captain obvious, I don't own Danny Phantom.

Thank you CaptainSolo and Twilight Princess for reviewing both chapters!

Oh and if you (Twilight Princess) are the same one that has a username on here...Then really...never mind I forgot...LoL!

(A/N: When I sign any reviews or any of my stories I do put:

**--Different Realities**

**...My reality is your worst nitemare...**

(I do it on purpose and that mispelled word there, makes my singature unique and all my own.)

Wow I write long chapters. If you people perfer shorter ones **PLEASE TELL ME!**

R&R

Please

And

Thank

You!

---------------------

"WHY HELLO THERE DANNY." Tucker said nervously. He kept looking at Sam and his halfa friend. Danny walked over to the entrance door and put his back pack down and returned to talk to Tucker.

Sam bolted out of the comfort of Casmoz arms and lap to the other end of the couch. Danny looked over to Sam and Casmoz and conversed with his self, _that motherfucker is by her AGAIN? I'm going Ghoo-_. Danny started to turn into his ghostly form. The white rings started from his right.

Asra looked out of the counter of her eyes, "Oh snap..." Asra jumped out of her seat and bolded towards Danny who was now in his ghost form. Asra blinked and her crimson eyes filled with lime green and crimson, none of which fully colored her eyes. The colors continued moves and danced within her eyes. Danny turned his head toward the girl running toward him. Danny's eyes widen and he pulled his arms over his face as a shield. He started to turn intangible but Asra plowed into him too fast. Asra sent Danny and herself flying down to the ground. Tucker jumped up with shock.

**Thud.**

Asra rolled off of Danny and looked around for a place to hide him. Danny didn't have enough time to change back to his human form, not without Casmoz seeing him and having a cow. Asra looked to her left and thought _it'll have to work_. She looked at Tucker and mouthed the word ''follow''. Danny started to get up but stop. Asra had grabbed his feet and started to pull him around to the other side of the stairs to the unknown room **(A/N: it is called the unknown room b/c I haven't told you what it is yet.)**. Tucker helped her. Sam looked at Casmoz as he started to get up and walk toward the noise. Sam held his hand and listen to what he was about to say.

"Asra? What was that noise? Are you ok?"

Asra looked at Tucker then at nothing and she yelled, "Umm, yeah I'm fine...stay in there and continue what your doing! Sam was very happy until you got up!"

Asra and Tucker dragged Danny into the unknown room. Sam and Casmoz were on the other side of the stairs, therefore they couldn't see the struggling Danny and the two that was dragging him. Asra helped him up once they were in the room. Danny started to go invisible but Asra put her hands on him. He couldn't go, and then Danny looked at her face. His eyes widen once more and he raised his index finger and pointed to her eyes, he began to speak,

"Your eyes?"

"In the closet Danny! Now!" Asra whispered. She shoved Danny into the closet. While Danny and Asra were doing the thing that they when doing Tucker looked around. There was a white door that they entered and the closet that now contained Danny and Asra pressing her back to the door. The room was blue with fluffy blue carpet. There were a few brown boxes on the floor along with a computer pieces and parts that were here and there. The door they used to enter had a door to it that was open but it had a door stopper in it. Asra jumped towards Tucker when she heard foots steps.

"What the?" Casmoz said with bewilderment and Sam held her stomach. Asra pulled her lips away from Tucker's. She looked right at the two people standing in the door frame.

"Do you mind?" Asra walked over to the door and kicked the stopper. She started to close the door but stopped when there was a crack big enough for her head. She poked her head out and whispered,

"Hey Casmoz? Do you have any protection?" Casmoz's and Sam's eyes widen and Casmoz started to lunge to the door, probably to kill Tucker. But he was stopped by Asra hand, he look down at her very anger when she spoke, "Chill dude! I was kidding! Hell man, I'm only fourteen!"

Casmoz turned around and frowned, "Yeah, remember that Asra."

Asra closed the door and it made a click noise. Danny finally fell out of the closet as the door flung open. He land right on his face. Tucker ran over to Asra with a concerned look upon his face.

"Protection? For what? Do you think Danny is going to attack us?" Tucker look over at Asra. Asra had a look of 'you're a moron'. Then tucker looked down and rubbed the back of his neck, "Oh, that kind..." Danny roared with laughter.

Asra lend against the wall and slowly slid down it. She sighed and starts to speak, "Danny...if Casmoz was to catch you like that he would flip his lid. Trust me I took to a hunted house once and he saw the ghost of speed." Asra giggled and looked up at the ceiling and continued, "I can't even say his name right."

"Are you trying to say something because I'm not following..." Danny raised one eyebrow.

"Of course you're not Danny, you're a C student. But you need to be very careful in this house. All my role models are ghost hunters including your mother, but your dad is a dolt, anyways I have ridged this house." Asra got up and put her hand on the door knob. She looked at Tucker, "It was a make-out-fake-out thingy...'' Asra opened the door and exited.

"You made out with her again?"

"Yeah Danny! She's a great kisser and...Wait...how did you know about the first time?"

"In the kitchen, when Casmoz got Asra's medicine mysteriously into his eyes. You tried to blame her, remember?" Danny put his hands out to the side of him in mid-air and looked up smiling.

"So it was you! But why did you put Asra's medicine in Casmoz's eyes?"

"He was way to fucking close to Sam! If I didn't do it they probably would have done the dirty right there on the couch!" Danny looked away from Tucker and cursed under his breath.

"How did you get Asra's medicine in the first place?"

"Well after she kissed you and got her cup of water she walked into the hall and I followed her. Then there _they_ were. Asra looked at me and pulled out her medicine from her pockets, read the back warning, put the glass on the floor and said that she hoped it would make it into the living room and walked away." Danny explained.

"Wow he's pretty stupid isn't he? If you were just floating there-" Tucker was cut of by Danny.

"Wait I was invisible. But...she could see me..." Danny looked at Tucker and put his hand under his chin and pondered. Then he spoke again, "But how could she see me? Maybe she didn't see me, but then how would she look right at me and do what she did?" Danny looked at Tucker again and pointed to him, "Hey Tuck did you see her eyes by any chance? When she tackled me I couldn't phase or anything and it happen again when she pushed me into the closet..."

Tucker raised one of his eye brows, "No dude, I didn't. Why?"

Danny put his fist into his other palm, "I think there is something important about Asra that no one is telling us. And I am going to find out what that is!" Danny walked outside of the blue room and walked up stairs to the door at the top. He put his hands onto the knob and turned it,

"Enter pass code now."

"What the?" Danny looked all around him to find the voice.

"Access denied, please step away from the door."

Danny's hand was still on the door knob but not for long. The door knob glowed an eerie green and shocked the holy living shit out of him. A sizzling noise came from Danny when it stopped shocking him. He still had an after shock though and his hair was sticking straight up.

"Whoa Danny dude. Did that door just shock you?" Tucker said while climbing the last few steps.

Danny turned his head shakily, "NO! It's a new hair styling machine..."

"Really?"

Danny glared and flatten his hair back down.

"Maybe she's not in that room; let's check the rest of the room in this hall. I'll take one side you take the other one." Tucker smiled and looked up slightly, proud of his flawless plan.

Danny went left and Tucker went right.

**_Danny's POV_**

Danny looked down the hall that was blankly decorated. There was a door on the left, right, and at the end of the hall. The first one he came to was the one on the left. Danny slowly touched the knob and turned it. It clicked and Danny jumped back into the wall as the door opened. Danny pushed the door open enough for him to enter. The room was decent size and appeared to be a Casmoz's room. There was a king size bed and some kind of animal fur.

_Oh that will flow well with Sam..._ Danny grinned evilly.

There were picture up everywhere and a full body mirror closet. A desk with a stack of books and a computer. There was a see through cabinet on the wall, full of trophies. Where Casmoz came from he was obviously a jock and a star quarter back. Danny walked around looking at the walls. One picture caught his attention. It was Casmoz and another girl. She seemed very sick but healthy. Under her eyes were reddish pink like an ill-fated person and her hair was all fixed up. She was in a black dragon hoody. Casmoz had his arms around her in a hugging position. But in the counter was a death thing you get at a Funeral. It said she died at the age of 15 and it was a freak accented. Danny frowned and left the room.

Danny went to the next room and opened the door slowly. It must have been the master bedroom and there parents. There was a king size bed and a dresser with a mirror and that was all. Danny heard Tucker yell with joy and ran out to the hall to see what was the joyful yell was about.

(A/N: This is a few min. ago so you know what Tucker found or saw)

**_(Tucker's POV)_**

Tucker looked back at his friend, watching Danny jump back when the door open. Tucker laughed. There was one door to the right and one at the end of the hall. Tucker opened up the door and entered. The room was panted a 'Tickle-Me-Pink' color, and there were boxes all over the floor. Tucker was terrified and exited quickly. He headed to the other door. It was a bathroom. There was tile that was a dark ruby color. The shower/bathtub was white and big enough to fit seven people comfortably. The sink and commode was white and had gold just like the tub. Tucker play with the lights that when dim with the turn of the knob. Tucker push another button beside the light switch, Candles be came lit and red wine appeared beside the tub.

"COOL" Tucker yelled joyfully. He left the bathroom and found Danny standing next to the middle door again. Tucker started to walk to Danny.

**_(Current time, no ones POV but authors.)_**

"Did you find anything?"

"Yeah! They have this really-" Tucker and Danny turned to the middle door when a hologram appeared in front of it. It was the inside of Asra's room. Which was super messy, her room kind of looked like a small lab, and she was talking to her computer.

"Hey Gismo, did you turn on my hologram? I need to test it."

A little character popped up on her computer screen, it looked like a 3-D cartoon devil cat, it answered her, "Yes I did. But the question is; can you find it?" The little character Asra called Gismo smiled evilly.

"Geez Gismo. I make a self-learning computer TO HELP ME WITH MY WORK!" Asra started to raise her voice and began to type away on her computer. Then she slapped her forehead, "Gismo you blubbering Dolt! You put the hologram on the outside of my room!"

Danny jaw dropped and Tucker was in awe as the hologram disappeared. Tucker then took out his PDA and pulled something out of it and jacked it into the keyhole of the door. Danny looked at Tucker with a 'What-are-you-doing' look on his face. Tucker smile and began to do things on his PDA and the voice came back,

"Enter pass code now."

Tucker ignored it and continues until Gismo showed up on his PDA.

"What a small thing...Hey you're trying to hack into the mainframe! I can't let you do that! Asra will delete me! I'm going to have to crash your little thingy here. SDV now!" And with that gismo threw something and left. Little spiky balls entered Tucker's screen and popped. His PDA started to fry.

"NOOO!"

Asra open her door and barely closed it behind her. She started smacking Tucker upside his head repeatedly, "Don't-ever-try-to-do-that-again!" Asra made little pauses between words.

"Umm for as much as I like to see you beat the holy shit out of Tucker, it will have to wait, Guys we got to go it's ten right now." Danny, Tucker, and Asra turned there heads to look at Sam. Danny pulled Tucker up and tried not to laugh. Asra stuck up her noise and walked down the stairs. She was followed by Danny and Tucker. They all said their good-byes, then Danny, Sam, and Tucker left to go home. Asra turned around to see that her door was slightly open.

"Oh snap." Asra ran up to her room and came back out a few seconds later. Asra looked where Danny had his back pack. What Asra feared, had happened. Asra ran out of the front door and started to run after Danny but was grabbed by Casmoz and dragged back into the house.

"I don't care how much you like Tucker. You can see him tomorrow."

"Tucker? Who said any thing...thing...I mean yeah ok..." Asra up to her room once more.

**_(Much later that night)_**

Asra leaned up against the wall of a building with a space ship looking thing on top of it. The word 'FENTON' covered it. Asra closed her eyes, _come on Danny...let your mind open...let me in, Let me into your dream. _Asra thought will all her might.

_"Oh Danny, My love, Take me now."_

_"Sam you have no idea how long I have been waiting for this" Danny walked up to the Goth in a wedding dress. Danny started to kiss her cheek passionately. Danny smiled, and then looked very confused. He looked behind Sam and saw Asra._

_"Wait...I thought I was dreaming?" Danny told Sam to wait right was she was. Then he walked over to Asra and asked, "What are you doing here?"_

_Asra pointed to the triangular window within the swirls of colors and odd things. _

_"I don't understand, can't you just tell me?"_

_Asra shook her head no. Asra put her hand on Danny's shoulder and shook it back and forth three times. Danny looked down at her hand still confused._

_"What are you trying to do? Get me to wake up?" _

_Asra nodded her head yes._

_"Are you crazy? I'm kind of busy and happy that way!"_

_Asra looked angry. Danny kind of flinched. Tapping sounds echo through out his dream. Danny looked to Asra to ask what the noise was but she was gone, everything was gone but the blackness, Then Danny began to fall. _

He yelled and everything came into focus. His bedroom floor came very visible as he hit it. Tapping noises came from the window in his room. He walked over to it and opened it while rubbing his eyes.

"Asra?" Danny mumbled.

"It's about time Fenton!"

"Well I'm sorry for being a normal person. You know most normal people sleep at night."

Asra chuckled at Danny's comment, "Wow you are a dork...hee he...anyways let me inside you have something I want and need."

"What would that be?"

"Please Danny."

"Go to the front door."

Asra walked around to the front and waited. Danny finally opened the door. He had baggy PJ pants on and the shirt from earlier. Asra entered his house and looked around.

"Where is your backpack?"

"You came here for my backpack?"

"Where is it?"

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Danny! Will you please just tell me where it is?"

"Not until you tell me why you want to know!"

"Curly snuck into your backpack."

"Who?"

"Did you open your backpack when you got home?"

"No last time it was open was when I was at your house."

"Have you hit it or thrown it down?"

"No. Why?"

"Where is your backpack?"

"Who or what is this Curly?"

"Where Danny?"

"Kitchen."

Asra walked through the living room to the kitchen and looked around. She began to make a smooching sound. A small black thing jumped off the counter and ran towards Asra. Danny flipped on the lights.

"Why is there a cat in my house?"

"She is a kitten and her name is Curly."

"Well then that makes two unexpected guests tonight."

"Odd choice of words."

"Well it's true. You're not even supposed to be here."

"Well if you didn't leave food in your bag then she and I would not be here."

"I didn't have food in my book bag."

"Oh really? I find that hard to believe." Asra pointed to Danny's backpack on the floor. The main flap was open and Mac shells and fruit loops were strung all over the kitchen floor.

"Oh man that was one of my projects."

"Sorry."

"It's ok. I didn't really need it."

A voice yelled within the living room, "Danny is that you?"

Asra looked down at the gray and white kitten rubbing against her legs, "Yip yip!" Curly ran away from Asra a few feet and began to run back to her. The kitten jumped up and landed on her shoulder. Asra walked into the living room to see who it was. Danny followed. A man in an orange jump suit and a sleeping cap was stand there in the living.

"Who are you?" The man in the jump suit was alarmed.

"Who are _you_?" Asra raised one brow.

"My name is Jack Fenton! Now who are you?"

"I'm a figment of your imagination and it doesn't matter."

Asra walk toward the door and pointed behind Jack, "Look, a ghost!" Jack turned around in like battle stance looking behind him

"Where!"

Asra looked at Danny and pointed to Jack, "He is a dolt. Good-bye and good night Danny." Asra and Curly left and headed to their home. Danny began his walk up the stairs.

"Dad I'm going back to bed."

"Ok Danny M boy! Hey by any chance did you see the ghost?"

"Umm sure dad. The kitchen..."

Jack jogged off into the kitchen and Danny slowly watched. When he reached the top of the stairs he could hear his dad going on about the ghost be afraid to come out.

"Oi." Danny turned the door knob and climbed back into bed. He covered his head and fell fast asleep.

---------------------

Disclaimer: Listening isn't as easy as it sounds. It takes a special person to listen to someone and not wish they were somewhere else. P.S. I don't own Danny Phantom.

Hee Hee Hee. Ok maybe that wasn't random nothings. But it was still good right? Well tell me in reviews. Oh and I will post the 4th chapter when I'm done. This request of reviews just don't work...

**_Fun Fact_**: The man who is known as the 'farther of short stories and horror stories' and also known for being **Edgar Allan Poe** is buried in one of the most scariest places on earth, Westminster Cemetery Many people believe, other witness, that you can hear his voice and many others at the catacomb in the church that was built over a burial ground. And yet to this day no one really knows how he died due to the fact that he never had an autopsy after his death. But the thing is, before he was moved to Westminster Cemetery, he was buried in an unmarked grave.

Interesting? Yes?

Oh and to CaptianSolo... ha ha ha I did it again with the mispelling...now I'm kinda doing that to annoy you...ok soo I'm lying...ha ha ha...yea uniqueness. I wonder if that is a word...

R&R!

Please

And

Thank

You!

--Different Realities

...My reality is your worst nitemare...


	4. her story

Disclamier: Who ever said "anything is possible", obviously never tried to slam a revolving door and milk a bull. P.S. I don't own Danny Phantom.

FIXED!

I know that this one and the last one sux but, It is only because I am rushing ot get to chapter 5 and tell the most important part of the plot! Danny's undieing love for Sam and parts of Asra's plan is leaked to Danny. I love fun fact that are fun! don't you?

Italicsthoughts or dreams or black outs things

R&R

Blah blah blah

-----------------

**_(SAM) _**

Sam Manson woke up by the beeping of her alarm clock. 6 o' clock, what a wonderful time. Sam was glad that her best friend, Danny Fenton, was trying to get along with her boyfriend. Although, she didn't think that he stayed over at Casmoz's house to be friendly. _Why can't Danny just tell me he loves me? I love him. I like Casmoz but I haven't really known him as long as I've known Danny._ Sam ran her fingers threw her hair.

**_(DANNY) _**

Danny rolled over and hit the floor, again. He sat up and rubbed the back of his head. He looked over at his alarm clock, 6 o' clock. Danny stood up and walked to the bathroom, did his business, and came back into his room. _I hope I was just dreaming when I saw Asra and a cat in my house. _Danny then remembered how close Sam and Casmoz had gotten last night on the couch. _Stupid faggot. If he hurts her or fucks her, I'll kill him. _

_**(TUCKER) **_

"WooHoo! I got kissed twice by a hot girl!" Tucker jumped out of his bed and ran over to his closet. He got out his usually attire. He got dressed and grabbed his hat. Tucker found his way into his bathroom. Tucker looked at the mirror and slowly put on his hat with perfection. _Sexy... _

--------------------------

**_(In school, first period) _**

"How could Sam get all comfortable with _Casmoz_?" Danny snapped a Tucker.

"Dude, I-Don't-Know! For the last time." Tucker glared at Danny. It was only the seventh time he asked. Tucker thought a bit and answered Danny's question, "_Maybe_ it because she doesn't know that you love her."

"I don't love her."

"Then why are you all huffy-puffy about Sam's new _boyfriend_?"

"I'm...I'm...your no help."

"And you're annoying."

"Me?" Danny stood up so he was taller than Tucker, then he turned his head toward the door of the class room.

"Mr. Lancer, this is Asra. She's new." Sam introduced Asra.

"Thank you Ms. Manson. You can take your seat now."

Sam didn't take her seat. Instead she walked over to her friends.

"Danny, why are you standing like that?"

Danny looked down at his hands which were clinching the desk and he was kinds leaning over Tucker. He simply smiled at Sam and sat back down.

Sam raised one eyebrow and continued to speak, "Were you two fighting?"

"No." Tucker and Danny said in unison. Tucker gave a small grin as he watches Asra walk over to her seat, which was on the other side of Sam.

"Hey Sam, Can you trade me seats?"

Sam looked at Tucker then at Asra. Sam smirked and said no, causing Tucker to frown and Danny to laugh.

Asra paid no attention to the three friends and continued to do the work that was written on the bored.

"Man, she odd... She is doing her homework." Danny raised one eyebrow in disbelief.

"Yeah she is. And so should you, _Danny_." Sam put strain on Danny's name.

Danny crossed his arms and pouted.

"Class calm down. Do your work, it's on the board. Oh and you have a new student, get to know, and now I'm going to the teacher's lounge for pie." Mr. Lancer walked out of the class room.

Asra raised her head and cocked it, "What an odd place."

"Yeah. Hey if you are in need of _any _help, Tucker Foley's at your service."

"Tucker, stop hitting on her." Sam elbowed him in the side.

Class went by fast with each bell ringing and letting the class go to there their next classes. Sam was Asra's show-around-friend, and Tucker was the one who helped Asra hold Danny back when Sam kissed Casmoz. A few seconds passed and the halls were clamed and empty. Sam looked at Asra's schedule and point down a hall. They began to walk quietly down the hall.

Asra looked over at Sam, "Where are we going?"

"Home Ec." Sam shrugged, "Home Economics."

"_You_ have Home Ec.?"

"No, but you do."

Asra was pushed up against a locker by a blonde jock.

"Hey, I bet you would much rather have a tour of the school with me, a hot, strong, jock, like myself. Oh and by the way, my name is Dash." Asra moved out from under his glared and walk more out into the middle of the hall. Dash looked at Sam and frowned. "I would think that you would want me to get you away from this disgusting Goth geek..."

Sam frowned and raises her finger at Dash. She started to say something but was cut off by Asra, who had moved back in front of him.

"Why you low life SCUM! HOW DARE YOU TALK TO HER LIKE THAT? YOU MORONIC, LOSER!" Dash stepped back from the raging girl who wasn't finished yelling at him. "IF YOU HAD A BRAIN CELL LEFT IN YOUR HEAD YOU WOULD SAY YOU ARE SORRY AND GET **_OUT OF MY SIGHT!_**" Dash didn't have a chance to say his sorry, do to the ghostly wail that was admitted from Asra mouth, sending him a few yards down the hall and out of the school doors that was at the end of the hall.

Asra blinked and sighed, "Not again...I hope I didn't kill him like the last one..." Asra eye widen as she slipped the last few words. She turned around and looked at Sam.

"OH MY GOD! You're a ghost just like him!" Sam raised her hand in front of her mouth.

"Oh good, then does that mean you didn't hear my last wor-"

"AND you killed someone."

Asra looked away from Sam, "Well I guess she did." Then Asra turned her head back to Sam glare, "But I didn't really kill her, she did it herself. If she didn't make me so mad with her preppy-ness. And she the one that walked back into the 18-wheeler that was carrying nuclear acid. It didn't kill her cause she got back up and tripped over something and fell into the acid...I'm going to shut up now." Asra looked down and Sam saw sadness fill her eyes.

"You didn't do it on purpose?" Sam was still trying to keep as much distant as she could.

"No, that's why everything about her death says freak accident. Man she made Paullina seem like Rugrats, kind, caring, and of no harm."

"So you're not going to kill me?" Sam let her guard down a little.

"Kill you? Do What? No, oh and you CAN'T tell Casmoz or Danny!"

"You know about Danny?"

"How couldn't I? Plus I was born this way so things kind of just stick out. I observe people before I get to know them. And I have other gifts from my mother's side of the family." Asra walked over to Sam and place her hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Oh My God! Asra!"

**(A/N: Pay close attention to this next part. Notice a bit of everything.) **

_"My mom could read minds; bend spoons, that sort of thing." _

Sam blinked waiting for her to continue. Asra did.

_"And well my biological father, I've only seen him once and that was, well, when I first moved here. I was so MAD to see him. I went off." _

_Asra walked away from Sam and looked down at her hands. She remained quite. _

_Sam just watched Asra. Then Sam began to speak, "Umm, I'm sorry to hear that. If it makes you feel any better, Danny wasn't born like his is. It's my doing really." _

_Asra turned around and gave a weak smile to Sam. "I know. I have looked into his mind the most. Only because he is apart of my plan." Asra smiled evilly, "But then again, so are you." _

_Sam cocked her head and frowned, "Plan? What kind of plan?" _

_"I can't tell you." _

_"Why not?" _

_"Because the situation is not right at the moment." _

_"Oookay...Why did you go off on your real father?" _

_Asra Sat down right in the middle of the hall, "Come and have a seat Sam, My story is far more interesting that cooking." _

_"Okay." Sam walked over to Asra and sat down in front of her. _

_"When I was young, I was forced to call another man father. His name was Frank. My mother tried to tell me he was my real father, but I was too clever. My father wouldn't have freaked out when I turned into my ghost form. He left my mom and she went back up in the market." Asra started to play with her hands cause a energy ball to appear, but she continue and Sam listen, "My mom went through many guys and some were real creeps because they hit on me too. They soon left. One man, a banker, he was deeply in love with-" _

_Sam had cut Asra off, "Do you have any idea how odd you sound? Like you are some sort of-" _

_"Would you let me finish, I have my odd spells, get over it." Asra let go off her energy ball and put her hands on her knees. The ball few up into the air and stood still for a few seconds then shot in one direction and left. _

_"Aren't you going to-" Sam pointed to the direction of the ball but stopped when Asra glared at her. _

_"Anyways, the banker was deeply in love with my mother. He was rich too so I liked him, and allowance of 500 is nice. Well my mom dumped him for another guy." Sam frowned and was shocked. Asra smiled, "If I've said it once I'll say it again, I love that shocked look on your face it brings out your eyes." _

_Sam glared a death glare at her. _

_"Point taken, back to the story, the banker came in our house one night and begged my mother to take him back." Asra looked down at her hand as sadness filled her voice, "She said no, he left, sobbing , making a ruckus, all sorts of things. She ended up going with him." _

_Sam raised one eye brow, "How does this have anything to do with you going off at your dad?" _

_"I'm getting there! My mom left me a note that told me about my father. He was rich, unknowing of my existence, and he had been her true love.." _

_Sam gasped. She thought to herself, 'How could anyone be that mean? to leave their child?' _

_"And that's when a few days ago Vald Masters cam to my house claiming that he was-" _

_"VALD MASTERS IS YOUR FATHER!" _

_"I didn't believe it at first, wait, do you know Vald Masters?" _

_"No'' _

_"Oh okay then, anyways he came over claiming that I was his child and blah blah blah. I still didn't believe him until he went ghost so." _

_Sam looked at Asra, then started to grow hair very fast and change colors. Asra cocked her head and tried to speak. But all she could manage to say was a series of painful ouches._

_--- _

Asra sat straight up.

"Young lady? Are you alright?"

Asra looked all around her. She looked at Sam.

Sam put her hand on Asra shoulder, "Be careful of what you say because it might've have happened."

Arsa raised one of her eye brows, "Have I killed something?"

Sam looked at her for a moment, "You could say that."

"Do you know a Vald Masters?"

"Umm yes its Danny's arch enemy. Why?"

Asra gave a sigh of relief, "For a second there I thought I told you he was my farther..."

"Now that would be odd." Sam laughed.

Asra whispered to herself, "You have no idea."

The nurse looked at the two girls and spoke to Sam, "Madam, I am going to have to ask you leave for right now."

Sam nodded and exited. Tucker jumped up to her, waiting for news.

"Is she going to be alright?"

Sam smiled at her friend, Tucker, "Yeah."

Danny stood up and looked at both of his friends, "Well I'm going home now, you two should do the same. Asra may have gotten Sam out of class for a day but we need to do our report Tucker."

"Fine." Sam and Tucker said in unison.

Sam and Tucker dropped Danny off at his house and continued to walk home. Danny closed his front door when he was greeted by his dad.

"Hey son!"

"Oh. Hi dad, I'm going up to my room."

"Ok! Watch out for that ghost from last night, haven't found it yet." Jack jogged back into the kitchen.

Danny sighed and walked up into his room and pulled out his report from his backpack, checking for cats at the same time.

Danny was working hard and fast on his report. Next thing Danny knew was that he was in--

---------------------------

Disclaimer: Cliffhangers suck! P.S. I don't own Danny Phantom.

Review into the next chapter: All it is is Danny's Dream but it is very IMPORTANT to the story's plot line do-hicky type thing.

**FUN FACT:** Spike's TV episodes entitled "Ren and Stimpy's Adult cartoon Party", is loaded with crud humor, enough to make " South Park" seem more like Rugrats. B/c of this, Spike had to rate the series **TV-MA**, the Harshest TV rating in the industry. By contrast, the harshest Ren and Stimpy's ever got on nick was **TV-Y7. **

**_OH LETS PLAY A GAME! GUESS MY AGE IN A REVIEW. _**

**--**Different Realities

...My reality is your worst nitemare...


	5. Dreams

Disclaimer: Belive in half of what you see & nothing that your hear. P.S.-I don't own Danny Phantom!

This one Chapter will be telling the love or hate between Danny and Sam. Also about "the plan". This whole chapter is a Dream but a very important one so I won't be makeing the whole thing in italics.

---------------------

Danny walked through jello to save the girl wrapped in a pink towel. Danny was carring a BFG behind his back, and sometimes shooting the rotten evil jello. The girl was at the top of a paper towel roll just looking down at the rotten evil jello and yelling Help! Danny jumped up soaring high above the paper towel tower. The girl in the pink towel was Sam, a discolored Sam, but it was still Sam. A light blue fog began to roll in at the bottom of the paper towel roll, bring the cause of the events soon to happen. But Danny was unaware of the two people obsevering him and his one true love. One figure had eyes that were lime green and crimson that consantantly danced in her eyes. The other stayed in the shadow to remain unseen. Danny held Sam close to him. Sam's purple eyes looked in his. She whispered in his ear.

"I love you Danny."

Danny smiled sweetly for a moment until Sam pulled out of his arm and jumped off of the paper towels. Danny started run after her but he couldn't move as fast as he wanted too. The background began to change. Next thing Danny knew he was looking in the class of Herbology with Professor Sprout shouting orders or they might pass out from a screaming plant. Danny turned around to see his to best friends sitting in movie theatre chairs. It was a time when him and Tucker went over to Sams house to watch a movie.

"Move out of the way Danny I can't see the screen." Tucker was leaning as far as he could to look around Danny.

It wasn't exactly how he remembered it, but now he might be able to do something that he wanted to do but couldn't. Danny smiled and walked over to Sam. He had to play this carefully, even if was a dream. Danny looked at Sam in a daze. She just looked so beautiful watching Harry Potter and The Chamber of Secrets. Danny put his arm around the back of the theatre seat. _Smooth Danny, Smooth_ he thought to him self. The big screen disappeared and what looked like a warp hole, vortex, type thing, was in its place. Danny looked over at Sam but it was no longer Sam in fact it was Kitty, Johny's girlfriend.

"Danny, your mind...not stable..."

She couldn't speak right. It was almost like she wasn't who she was supossed to be. Danny looked at her funny. She was then sucked up into a vortex in front of them. Danny watched her in slow-mo. Funny how she said that...not stable. Danny go up and jumped into the vortex. He was complused to, he had too. He spun until he hit a beach full of black sand. Danny didn't like this beach. It was the place that he often "thought" about Sam. He turned around seeing what he thought about, but he was watching, not doing it. It was odd but he liked it. It made him feel all "wonderful" inside. The ocean behind him formed into a huge tidal wave and wash him into the ocean. The odd thing was that it tasted like cherry pop and he could breathe. Sam walked up to him and started to sing, but it wasn't her voice that came out, it was someone elses.

_Life is a mistery,_

_Everyone will stand alone,_

_I hear you call my name, _

_And it feels like home,_

Danny blinked but he notice that he once sang this to her on her birthday, but it was too loud so she didn't hear him. Sam continued to sing.

_When you call my name_

_It's like a little prayer,_

_I'm down on my knees_

_I wanna take you there_

_In the midnight hour_

_I can feel you power,_

_It's just like a prayer_

_I'm gonna take you there_

It was odd really, when he sang _that_ song to her. But he suppose he could compare it to her, he loved her with an undieing passion and when she did say his name, to him, it did feel like home.

_I hear your voice_

_It's like an angel sighing_

_That has no choice_

_I hear your voice_

_Feels like flying_

_I close my eyes_

_Oh god I think I'm horny,_

_Out of the sky_

_I close my eyes_

_Heaven help me!_

Danny blushed. It did, It did make him horny when ever he heard her voice. Danny stuck out his hand to Sam, "I Love You!"

Sam stopped singing. A small smile spread across her face, "I did hear it, the song, over all the people. I love you too Danny. Ask me..."

It wasn't until then the cherry tasting ocean water start to go down a drain. Danny hit the ground or what he thought was the ground. He couldn't really see, it was pitch black. He slowly got to his feet and walked in a direction. He came upon a fog that rolled continuously. Light started to shine throught all the fog. _Am I dead?_ Danny thought to himself.

In the distants there were two figures but only one he recongnizes, Asra, but the other guy he didn't. A guy the age of maybe 17 was leaning aganist a brick wall. His hair ia a copper orange and appears to be floating in water, but Danny noticed that there wasn't any water because it is still foggy, but then again, he is dreaming. The boy's foot was propped upon the wall and his arms were crossed across the lower part of his chest. He looked very calm, cool, and collective. His clothes also appeared to be just like his hair, constantly moving, but never showed any skin (except what is already showing). He's in normal jeans, black, baggy, chained, many pockets. His shirt is just a plain red and baggy. Eyes closed.

"But if we did it _my_ way, then we wouldn't be here now would we?" Asra snapped at the teen.

"No. But by force? That not how they work."

"Oh come off it! Since when where you human? Huh? When?" Asra snapped again.

The teen just opened his eyes and glanced at her for a moment then closed them again.

"You are like, 689 years old!" Asra yelled.

"674."

"What ever. How come if Danny likes Sam so much he doesn't ask her out?"

"I don't know. Maybe it is the same reason she hasn't asked him out."

"But I thought you said that she was dating Casmoz because she was tring to make Danny jealous?"

"True..."

"You-are-so-confuseing!" Asra snapped once more.

"We need not to stay here. We have messed with his unconscious state of mind. He cannot dream right now. We must leave"

"Charlie are you completely off your rocker?" Asra asked.

Charlie pushed himself off the wall and jumped into the air. He stayed in the air for a moment then disappeared.

"Charlie! CHARLIE! Grrr...I hate it when you talk like that. I can barely understand you. We'll try your way, but I _know_ my way would get Danny and Sam together. Plus what about that annoying _Casmoz_ always being in the way? Sometimes I wish I could kill him...Charlie are you listening to me? Charlie?"

Asra mumbled to her self and disappeared too.

**CRASH!**

Danny woke up sitting stright up in his bed. His pillow, blanket, and bed was soaked from were he was sweating in his sleep. Danny got up and walked over to his window, a trash can was knocked over and was still rolling. He stuck his head out of the window and look to his left; nothing. Then to his right, there was _something_ there because it was running and it splashed into a puddle of water.

---------------

Disclaimer: Sex is evil, Sex is sin, Sin is forgiven, So stick it back in. PS- I don't own Danny Phantom!

Songs used in the makeing of this story: Life is like a prayer by Madonna...I think that is how you spell her name...

I am writing a novel and I just got the first chapter down it like 11 pages so Woot! This story is comeing closer to it's end Double Woot! Oh and curly told me to tell you "HI". and yes curly is a real kitten and she looks like I discribed her.

have you noticed that I like to use things in past tence or how ever you spell it?

(Maybe another day, another time, another way...)

No fun fact, no special things...

R &R

--Different Realities

...My realitiy is your worst nitemare...


	6. something to fill the space

Disclaimer: I have been in writers block. I don't own Danny Phantom.

Shorter chapters. oh and if you haven't figured out by now, this is a DxS story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny stared at the two love birds passing notes. The dream he had the night before hunted him, every second that he was awake to remember it. Asra was on his mind, how on earth could she get inside of his head? Like she did? Did he crush her too? It was the only explaination he had at the moment. There was no way posible that she could, like jump inside his mind. No way.

"Danny is there another reason besides that you hate my class, to destroy a great poem book?"

Danny glared at Mr. Lancer, he dispised everyone.

"No, I just hate it." Danny replied.

"Well then, that will be 35.95 for the book." Lancer hissed and followed his leason.

Danny was not in the mood, today was friday and _Sam's Boyfriend _was taking her out on a date. His pen snapped at the thought, Boyfriend. Danny glared at the Casmoz that sat so close to Sam, who wasn't paying any attention to Danny, at all.

Danny looked the clock that was above Mr. Lancer at this point. He wanted to throw up for be force to seat so close to the teen that kissed, hug, most likey even touched, the one he loved. Danny had planed a perfect one, he was going to take Asra to the movies, to watch over Sam and that stupid freak who wouldn't tell his real name.

Sam scribbled something down on a piece of paper, and was planing to give it back to Casmoz.

_Casmoz, you moron, yes I would do any thing for you._

_You make everything seem alright, and you do smell good, the comment _

_was a joke. You really need to lighten up a little._

_SAM_

Sam folded the note and tossed it on the desk beside her. She watch Casmoz's eyes flow from one side to the other. Finally he put it back down on the desk and grabbed his pen. The ball-point pen scrached for a second but subsided. He folded it up and passed it to her.

_Sam if you are not lieing, what would you think if _

_we skipped the movie and gone somewhere to get_

_a bit closer, if you get what I am trying to make a point of._

_Casmoz_

Sam was a little ticked that he wrote that. She chewed the end of her pen, unkowning that Danny watched as his eyes widened and that he knew something wasn't right. Sam finally put her pen to the paper in reply, it didn't talk long to write what she wanted to say.

_And just what are you trying to imply?_

_Sam_

Sam fold it and tossed it again to Casmoz. He glanced at it, smiling he put it down, and wrote. He was finally finished, tossing into Sam's lap. She read.

_What I am saying, is that if you say yes and not want to _

_just because I asked and I am your boyfriend, you would be_

_stupid and not the loveable Sam I thought you were._

_Casmoz._

Sam Smiled to Casmoz, glad of what he had just writen, so happy. She want Danny to be the first, but she wasn't going to tell anyone that.

Asra tapped her fingers against the desk listening to Mr. Lancer ramble on, she disargeed with every word that was coming out of him mouth.

"Mr. Lancer, I disagree, I think they were just scared of the natives. That is why they all freaked out and killed them. White's are just too scared. You saw on the news what they think of Danny Phantom."

Heads turned to Asra, even Danny was out of his hate daze. Mr. Lancer listen to what Asra had to say.

"They all think that he is a menous, kind like, spiderman. Everyone thinks that Danny Phantom is a danger to us all, even when he saves countless lives everyday. No one ever notices the good deeds that he preforms day after day after day. No one. They only notice his srew ups, it not fair. Americans are afraid of Change, they are controlled by it, to avoid it. So in conclusion, that poet was a stupid." Asra stated as if nothing bad was said.

The whole class was in awe as Asra got the gut to voice a opinion to Mr. Lancer. Danny was speechless, he knew that Asra was right. Tucker had recorded it all, He knew Danny would want to keep that moment.

"Thank you Asra for you heart felt coment. Now see Class, that is someone who listens to what is said and voices opinions that a reavent to what I was saying. And That I agree with her, this poet is a well, she informed us of what he is." Mr. Lancer smiled, "Does anyone have a coment about the poet or Arsa's conclusion?"

Every hand was raised. Asra knew that she was the teacher's pet now, trouble was about ot brew.

----

Danny sat down at his normal table with Tucker and Asra who was chating away with Tucker. Danny looked down at the so-called food. His eyes widen as it moved and blinked at him. He pushed it aside. Sam sat down at the table. Casmoz must have been outside, with his jock buddies, seeing as how they weren't in there.

Danny ignored her, he had nothing to say to her. Insteed he looked at Asra.

"Hey Asra?"

"Hmm... What do wish to speak about Danny? Any thing of importantence?" Asra spoke to her so-called lunch, petting it with her spoon.

"Thanks. Thanks for what you said in Lancer's class today."

Tucker and Sam turned the eyes to Danny.

"Danny your-" Sam began, but was cut off by Danny.

"What do you care Sam, You only think about you and Casmoz now a days."

Sam sat still and said nothing.

"Plus, she already knows, she knew the moment she saw me." Danny poked at his lunch.

Sam glanced at Asra. Asra dropped her spoon.

"Asra your odd. There is something odd about you. You look into peoples eye and you see everything that goes on in our head. You were in my dream the other night, you and some guy, I really think you are planning something. The first time that happen you were outside my window, you knew I would wake up. I didn't think about it before. There is some thing going on, and I will find out what that is." Danny looked at Asra.

Asra was wide eyed.

"Well, you should tell Sam here the Truth and I must go talk to Char- I mean Casmoz, good day Mr. Fenton, Foley and Ms. Manson." Asra walked out of the lunchroom leaving the three speachless.

Sam looked at Danny, "Do you have something to Tell me Danny?"

"No, No I don't Go talk to your _dear _Casmoz, because I am certainly Done talking to you Sam Manson." Danny spat at her and dumped his tray.

"Sam and Danny sittin' in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, First Comes love, then come ma-" Tucker Sang softly untill Sam punched him in the arm.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Writers block sucks so bad, so, so bad.

--Different Realities

...My reality is your worst nitemare...


	7. Inside View

disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

Inside View

_**(Friday: School yard: Lunch)**_

Asra made her way over to Casmoz, who was in a puddle of fan-girls. Asra rolled her eyes and sighed at the sight.

"Look Lady, Just what makes you think that you can just hunch on MY brothers leg when he has a girlfriend?" Asra snapped at the girl who was sitting on Casmoz's lap.

Everyone of the girls and "cool" kids, cept Dash who was in the hospital for a memory problem or some sort, shushed and turned their full attention to Asra. Paulina turn her gaze to Asra with a frown.

"I'm not hunching his legs. And who are you? You are not one of the cool people." Paulina pointed out.

"Look you pink blob of mess-"

"Paulina." Casmoz corrected.

Asra continued, "Paulina, whatever, what makes you think That I won't shove my foot so far up you ass, that you'll-"

Casmoz looked up at Asra witha death glare, "If you finish that sentence I will beat you to a bloody plup."

Paulina smiled, which Asra noticed. Asra smirked and Kicked her in her arm, makeing her get off of Casmoz. Asra grabbed Casmoz's arm and jerked him in another direction.

"Follow us AND there will be pain!" Asra yelled.

---

Once in they were in a "Safe-to-talk" Zone Asra laid down the news.

"Look, we got problems."

Casmoz looked to Asra, "I know that. You just kicked the shit outta Paulina!"

Asra glared at Him, "You're the one dating Sam, not Paulina!"

"NO. I'M NOT! I am only doing my part in this fucked up Plan! This Mission!"

"Well you are doing a poor job "Mr. Casmoz"! Look, Charlie, These Humans, they see then they speak, no thingy!" Asra pointed out.

Casmoz just rolled his eyes.

"Plus, you are the one who said 'no force' so damn, do your part right!" Asra snapped.

Casmoz just looked at her.

"I think Danny knows about our plan Charlie."

"I think you should get danny to come to the movies tonight."

"Why?" Asra cocked one of her eyebrows for the 'outta the blue' comment..

"Just a feeling. Look, don't use any of your powers, You might have been born with them but they are weak compared to your normal power so they will just back fire on you."

Asra just blinked.

"Asra, why are you looking like that?" Casmoz asked.

"Cause I have already used them. But hey, they are just in the hospital. Not dead." Asra crossed her arms proudly.

Casmoz just shook his head, disapprovingly.

"What now Charlie? Oh, I'm sorry, You're going by _"Casmoz" _right now. My powers back fire you say but I think you are just jealous because you pick out such crapy names!" Asra mocked.

"What about what happened after you touched Sam's shoulder and passed out?"

"What's your point?" Asra asked.

Casmoz just turned to walk away. Asra threw her arms down to her side, "Yeah! That's right you just walk away!"

----

Danny walked out to the school yard, bumping into Casmoz. They made eye contact. Casmoz's was friendly and Danny was murderous, which Casmoz didn't notice.

"Hey Danny." Casmoz said in a cheery voice.

"Hello Casmoz." Danny mummbled. Casmoz's face changed to worried.

"Danny? Is there something wrong?"

_Beside the fact that your dating Sam? _"Nope, just fine, better than ever!" Danny lied his ass off.

Casmoz smiled, "That's good."

_Cut to the chase Danny._ "Hey Casmoz, Have you seen Asra? I Wanna ask her out to the movies, for tonight."

_Hmmm...no great plan...aww no fun._ Casmoz Smirked, "Yeah She coming right this way."

Asra was indeed walk towards them.

"HEY ASRA! COME OVER HERE! DANNY HAS SOMETHING TO ASK YOU!" Casmoz yelled.

Asra sighed. She finally reach where Danny and Casmoz were standing.

"Hey Asra, feeling like going to the moives tonight?" Danny asked, wishing that Casmoz would go away.

"Did Casmoz put you up to this?" Asra sighed.

"No." Danny and Casmoz both said at the same time.

Asra gave danny a nod, saying yes, and Walked back into the school. Danny looked at Casmoz and followed Asra. Casmoz just shrugged about the whole ordeal went back to Paulina and her group.

Paulina looked up at Casmoz.

"Did you beat her?" Paulina asked.

"No." Casmoz replied in a sort of snobbish way.

Paulina just blinked.

---

"You did WHAT!" Tucker asked after Danny telling him that news.

"I asked her out. And she said yes. So I'm going to the movies with Asra at 7." Danny repeated.

Tucker balled his fists, totally pissed. Danny could only remember how nice the floor tiles looked before feeling Tucker's Fist on the back of his head, throwing his head into the floor, knocking him out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes I like conversation. Yes Tucker likes Asra. Yes Casmoz's Real name is Charlie, don't tell any one. Yes my next chapter with be ending with "FIN".

Finally, You people understand that this isn't a OCxMain/Sub Character!

--Different Realities

...My reality is your worst nitemare...


End file.
